Toutes mes première fois
by alieinwonderland
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire d'Arthur, tout le monde est présent. Au grand damne d'Hermione, ses hormones aussi. Et si, pour une fois, un des enfants Weasley pouvait la satisfaire? Et si, elle lui accordais sa première fois et bien d'autres? Hermione l'Effrontée ou bien Hermione Timide?


Hermione était en manque d'homme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était un homme entre ses cuisses, des baisers sur sa bouches, des caresses sur son corps et des effleurements dans son cou. Ce n'était pas sorcier non ?! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, ne pouvait-elle pas trouver quelqu'un juste pour un soir ?

Elle n'était pas ce que Molly aurait qualifier de gourgandines, ou bien tout simplement une fille facile. Peut-être était-ce la raison de son manque. En effet, même si elle, Hermione Granger, était en manque de sexe, disons-le clairement, elle n'allait pas pour autant se jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu. De plus, avec le mégalomane les ayant poursuivis Ron, Harry et elle, elle n'avait pas pu expérimenter sa sexualité. Alors certes, elle savait ce qu'il lui plaisait et comment obtenir un certain plaisir seule, mais quand il était question d'être deux, elle ne savait pas y faire la Grangie.

Elle avait essayé avec Ron après l'épisode de la chambre des secrets et des crochets de basilic. Mais cela n'avait pas donner grand-chose sauf une Hermione frustrée car n'ayant pas pu avoir du plaisir et un Ron bien heureux. Ils s'étaient séparés deux jours plus tard en voyant que les deux avait une réaction de répulsion a la présence l'autre. Ainsi Hermione Granger était toujours vierge mais savait au moins comment utiliser ses mains.

« Pas que ce soit difficile, murmura Hermione

T'as dit quelque chose Her-mignone ? questionna un roux pas vraiment préoccupé par son sort mais plutôt sur la partie d'échec.

Laisse Ron. J'aurais juste préférée pouvoir sortir ce soir.

Il n'est que 14h Hermione, peut être que maman nous laissera sortir, lui répondit une Ginny plutôt optimiste »

En effet, un jour de semaine, jamais la matriarche de la famille Weasley ne laissera sortir « ses enfants ». De plus, le lendemain ils devaient fêter l'anniversaire d'Arthur alors… Hermione était maussade. Elle avait envie de rire, de boire, de bouger. Mais pas ce soir il faut croire.

La journée passa lentement pour la jeune fille. Que c'était compliqué les hormones. En fin de journée, elle vit les jumeaux et Charlie arriver. C'est là qu'Hermione vit, ou plutôt ses hormones, virent combien les enfants Weasley pouvaient être vraiment sexy. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait organiser quelque chose avec les jumeaux lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui adressait Charlie. A n'en pas douter, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de femmes avec qui jouer en Roumanie. Les yeux aussi noirs que le pelage de Sirius, il la regardait un air affamé. Cela la perturba, puis décidant que lui au moins elle le connaissait, elle se dit qu'elle venait de trouver son homme pour la nuit.

Elle avait un atout de choc avec elle. Habillée d'un jean noir lui faisant des jambes et fesses du tonnerre ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux volée à Harry et donc un peu large, elle se trouvai jolie et séduisante et apparemment, Charlie partagea les mêmes pensées. Elle alla donc le saluer un air malicieux au fond des yeux. Ce soir, elle allait crier, foie de Granger.

« Charles, dit-elle de sa plus jolie voix

Hermione.

La voix de Charlie était rauque. Cela la fit frissonner. Comment résister à une voix si pleine de promesse ?

Comment vas-tu ? la réserve ?

Très bien, je te remercie. Et toi ? »

S'en suivit une conversation des plus banales mais où Hermione n'eut de cesse de jouer avec ses lèvres, les mordant avec ses cheveux, passant sa main dans sa nuque, dégageant l'encolure de sa chemise. Elle allait le faire craquer.

D'un coup, Charlie se leva et partie à l'étage, s'excusant au près d'Hermione par une vague excuse, qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Il était comme une cocote minute et là, la vapeur était à deux baguettes de sortir.

Elle ne vit plus Charlie jusqu'au diner soit 1 heure plus tard. Une fois tous les Weasley attablés, ils purent manger le diner au combien bon de Molly. Selon Hermione, cette femme avait un don. Ou alors elle ajouté de l'absinthe à tous ses plats, ce qui expliquait son addiction.

Lors du débarrassage de la table, Hermione s'amusa comme une folle. Elle avait proposé à Arthur et Molly d'aller se coucher, car la journée du lendemain serait chargée pour tous les deux. Elle proposa aux garçons d'amener la vaisselle dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle et Ginny nettoieraient. Une fois fait, elle reparti voir si les garçons avaient bien nettoyais la table. Ce fut un non retentissant. Elle était clairement dégeulasse. Alors qu'elle prenait une éponge et s'acharnait à atteindre l'autre de bout de la table avec celle-ci, à moitié penchée sur la table, elle vit, grâce au reflet de l'horloge de Molly, Charlie qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte un verre d'eau à la main. Visiblement, celui-ci voulait le remplir. Hermione décida donc de lui faire un joli spectacle. Elle se penchant plus encore, lui offrant une magnifique vision de ses fesses moulées dans son jean, les seins plaqués sur la table, un souffle irrégulier à cause de l'extrémité de la table qui lui rentrait dans le ventre. Charlie lui, buguait. Clairement, sa seule pensée était « merde ». Il avait envie de se la faire la petite. 7 ans de différence n'était rien, elle était majeure et, Dieu, il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit consentante. Il avait remarqué à table, qu'elle faisait tout pour l'effleurer, le mettre aux abois. Et là, putain, il l'était.

Au fil de la soirée, chacun vaquât à ses occupations. Les parents Weasley étant parties se coucher plus tôt, Harry et Ginny se bécotant tranquillement dans un coin, Ron et Charlie faisant une partie d'échec, les jumeaux se pendant sur les plans d'une nouvelle invention. Il restait donc Hermione, lisant un livre, ou plutôt réfléchissant tout en tournant parfois quelques pages. Percy et Bill n'arrivant que le lendemain, elle avait la chambre de Bill pour l'occasion, Harry ayant pris celle de Percy. Vers 22 heures, décidant qu'elle avait besoin de faire autres choses, dit un au revoir, peut convaincu et remontât dans sa chambre pour ranger ce qui pouvait trainer. C'est-à-dire par grand choses… Elle était Hermione Granger oui ou non ?

Après une heure de pseudo rangement, elle décidât déprendre une douche. Tout y passa, masque cheveux, épilation, crème hydratante. Elle avait bien trop de temps à tuer et l'envie de dormir n'était pas présente… Du tout. Elle pensait à Charlie et ses putains de biceps tellement bien moulés dans son tee shirt blanc. Elle aimait ce style, tee shirt blanc, jean et veste en cuire.

Revenant à la réalité, elle mit son short de pyjama, la camisole, sa serviette sur ses cheveux encore mouillés. En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle se pencha sur son lit, y déposant ses affaires du jour, commencent à les plier. Cela devait peut-être faire 10 minutes qu'elle était dans cette position, lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte se rouvrir et se fermer délicatement. Se retournant d'un coup, elle vit Charlie appuyé sur sa porte.

« C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je te trouve dans cette position, dois-je y voir quelque chose ? demanda un Charlie amusé

C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu m'observes aussi intensément, dois-je y voir quelque chose ? répliquât Hermione malicieuse

Charlie avançât de deux pas dans la pièce. La tension montait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? Pourquoi me chauffes tu ?

Qui dit que je veux quelques choses ?

Hermione était amusée, emballée et surtout excitée. Elle voulait la jouer hautaine, le dominer lui le grand protecteur de dragons.

 _« Mais dit moi Charles, que fais-tu dans la chambre d'une jeune fille à cette heure-ci ?_

 _J'aimerai rejouer le Petit Chaperon Rouge, veux-tu voir mon loup ? » dit un Charlie plein d'inspiration_

 _Hermione était plus qu'impressionnée par sa culture littéraire moldu. Sa métaphore était tellement bien tournée qu'elle en pouffa, le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle sorti la phrase qui cella sa soirée :_

 _« Mais qui te dit que tu peux me satisfaire ? » lançât une Hermione en se léchant les lèvres._

Charlie avançât à grand pas dans la pièce, pris la main d'Hermione est la posa sur son entre jambe, quelque peu gonflée. Apparemment, Hermione l'effrontée lui plaisait. Voir même l'excitait.

« Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, il a fallu que je me finisse seul comme un puceau dans la salle de bain ?

Et donc tu es venu réclamer vengeance ?

Tout à fait. Réclamation. Il faudrait que tu m'aide pour cette nuit.

Mmmhh… Saurais tu me satisfaire ? Hermione était plus qu'emballée mais il allait devoir la mériter

Bébé, regarde où se trouve ta main. Ecoute bien ma voix et prend une grande respiration, ce soir tu vas crier. »

Emballée comme jamais, Hermione tenta une nouvelle sorte d'approche. Serrant légèrement la main proche de l'entre jambe de son futur homme de la nuit, elle guetta sa réaction. Elle ne tarda pas, Charlie pris une grande inspiration, les pupilles s'élargissant. D'un coup, elle se retrouva adossée à la tête de lit, Charlie à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

« Mais dit moi Charlie, qu'essaie tu de faire ?

Laisse-toi aller, fait moi confiance. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Alors, elle se laissa faire. Après tout, pourquoi lutter ? Elle se laissa tenter avec joie. Sa soirée prenait un tournant vraiment intéressant.

Charlie s'approcha d'elle, laissant très peu de distance entre leurs deux corps. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur la joue, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas délicat, Charlie ce soir voulait se venger. Il lui mordit les lèvres, jouant avec sa langue. L'une de ses mains descendit, lui caressant les hanches. Hermione fondit à ce moment-là. Son bassin se soulevant pour rejoindre celui de Charlie, elle glissa doucement pour se retrouver allongée sous lui. Charlie suivit le mouvement, et ses lèvres aussi. Elles descendirent dans le décolleté de la jeune femme, pendant que sa main gauche venait suivre sa main droite sur ses hanches. Il la tenait, aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Puis, pour quelles raisons le ferrait elle ?

Charlie commença à déboutonner son jean, enlevant la chemise qu'elle avait rentré dedans. Les mains d'Hermione n'étaient pas en restes. Elles allèrent se nicher dans les cheveux de Charlie, massant son cou et son cuir chevelu. Etonnement, Charlie fut le premier à être déshabiller. Hermione lui enleva son tee shirt en le passant au-dessus de sa tête puis le fit se mettre sur le dos. Assise sur son bassin, la chemise complétement ouverte avec le soutien-gorge apparent, le jean déboutonné au maximum et les cheveux sauvage, Charlie la trouva plus que séduisante. Elle l'embrassa sur tout le torse, s'amusant à jouer le chaud et le froid, léchant puis soufflant. Elle arriva à la bordure du jean qu'elle dégrafa sans aucune difficulté et mordilla la peau tendre du bas ventre de Charlie. Lui baissant le jean aux chevilles, elle fit en sorte de frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses, provoquant des sursauts chez l'homme. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça.

Remontant doucement, elle effleura de sa paume le caleçon distendu. Là, Charlie émis un grognement et comme pour l'inciter, passa une main dans ses cheveux tant dis que l'autre venait lui prendre la main afin de la guider. Le déshabillant partiellement, elle souffla juste sur son membre, s'amusant de le voir frémir. Laissant jouer ses mains sur son sexe, elle en profita pour l'embrasser. Alternant les vitesses et sa force, Charlie n'avait plus aucune chance de se retenir. Il enleva sa main de sur celle d'Hermione et posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Si en plus, il la regardait, il était foutu. Elle était bien trop bandante pour lui.

« Bébé, va falloir que tu t'arrêtes maintenant, si tu veux continuer à jouer. » lui dit-il en déglutissant ou plutôt en grognant. Il savait reconnaitre lorsqu'il était sur le point de non-retour, et là il n'en était vraiment pas loin.

La retournant sur le lit, il en profitât pour la déshabiller et finir de se déshabiller en même temps. Alors qu'il ne restait à Hermione que sa culotte, il la regarda et dit férocement tout en lui donnant un coup de bassin :

« Tu penses toujours que je ne peux pas te satisfaire ? »

Une seule phrase sortit de la bouche de la belle, « fait moi crier ». Elle n'était pas là pour argumenter, puis le long gémissement qu'elle avait poussé après le mouvement de Charlie l'avait trahie. Attrapant sa baguette, Charlie lançât un sort de contraception, lui enleva sa culote de la même manière et entra en elle. Aussitôt, Charlie gémit. Elle était vraiment serrée. Et chaude. C'était première fois à la jolie jeune fille en dessous de lui. Il le sentit. Certes elle n'avait plus d'hymen mais elle était tellement étroite et son corps réagissant à toutes caresses ne faisait que confirmer. Ron lui avait dit qu'elle avait pratiqué la danse classique pendant 7 ans, il supposa, avec raison, que c'était cela la cause.

Il vit quand même passer un éclair de gêne dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait bien vu que Charlie avait compris avoir pris sa virginité. Et elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas faire de commentaire et de la laisser s'adapter à lui. Pour lui, c'était plus que difficile. Il avait l'impression d'être au cœur du plus doux des volcans. Alors pour se faire patienter, il embrassa la jeune fille, avec un peu plus de délicatesse, lui offrant des baisers papillons sur les lèvres puis faisant glisser son pouce dessus en une légère caresse. Sa main gauche faisait des cercles sur sa hanche, essayant de la décrisper. Son action était parfaite car cela calma les questions d'Hermione, elle se détendit et remonta un peu son bassin vers celui de Charlie. Alors, seulement, il commença de légères frictions. Lentement, trop lentement. Si Hermione aimait ce qu'il faisait cela n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Tout était si nouveau. Alors, sa main précédemment sur sa hanche vint se poser sur son petit bouton de plaisir, le frottant gentiment. Là, Hermione ressentit enfin ce plaisir si fort, celui tant attendu. Les yeux noirs, elle se laissa faire, ses mains griffant le dos de Charlie, ne faisant que l'exciter encore plus. Finalement, Hermione vint lorsque Charlie accéléra la cadence, allant plus loin et surtout frottant plus fort son clitoris.

Le fait de voir Hermione la tête en arrière, les seins pointés vers lui, ses jambes autour de son bassin et ses parois se contractants sur lui le finit. Il jouit en étouffant un grognement dans le creux du coup d'Hermione.

Se retirant d'elle, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux fermés savourant le vestige du plaisir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il senti un regard sur lui qu'il tourna la tête, questionnant Hermione du regard.

« Merci. Merci de ne pas avoir réagi comme un idiot et d'avoir fait ça doucement. «

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix si craintive que Charlie ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser l'épaule, la faisant frissonner.

« Tu sais, j'aime bien l'Hermione passionnée, l'Hermione effrontée mais j'aime aussi énormément l'Hermione douce. Tu réveilles tous mes instincts. J'ai envie de te garder avec moi pour que tu échappes à la douleur du monde. »

A ces mots, Hermione sourit, pas de doute, elle avait vraiment bien choisi son homme de la soirée. Certes elle avait commencé de façon brutale et passionnelle et elle avait perdu son assurance, mais Charlie avait su la conforter dans son choix. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur premier amant.

« Tu sais elle chuchotait, obligeant Charlie à se rapprocher j'ai encore pleins de première fois à expérimenter si tu veux. Comme mon premier rapport matinal ou….

Rapport ? Séance intensive de sex me convient mieux dit-il en la regardant malicieusement

… Tu as très bien compris. Si tu insistes, ma première séance de sex matinale

Tu as oublié intensive !

Charlie ! »

Il éclatât d'un rire tonitruant, puis passant une main dans ses cheveux, il la rapprocha de lui, murmurant dans son oreille

« Je serais ravie de faire partie d'encore toutes tes premières fois »

Hermione devint rouge écarlate. Que c'était gênant par Merlin ! Le regardant intensément elle lui dit

« Je ne te propose pas d'être un « vrai » couple, mais on pourrait se revoir, de temps en temps. Je sais que tu ne quitteras pas la Roumanie mais on pourrait se voir plus souvent, rien que nous deux. Tu pourrais m'emmener pour mon premier rendez-vous amoureux au resto, ou mon premier saint valentin. Rien de bien trop niais, juste pour m'apprendre.

Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir ma belle, et bien plus encore, ne t'en fait. Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la belle. Ce qu'il pouvait être con.

Bien sûr, Charlie ne lui expliqua pas que s'il lui donnerai son premier resto en amoureux, son premier bouquet de fleurs offert pour un rien, il lui donnerai aussi sa première fellation, sa première douche vraiment chaude et même pourquoi pas, son premier mariage.

Au oui, il allait la façonner pour lui et ensuite, il ne la laisserait jamais. Il aimait bien ce petit bout de femme. Foi de Weasley, il sera son premier dernier.


End file.
